Greetings from the Otherside
by Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Fangirl gets sent to the otherside. You know how it goes. But it has it's own origanalish plot I promise :) Try it please.
1. Prolouge

**A/n: Hey guys guess what? I Finally got aaaaa-Drum roll- LAPTOP! I know excting isn't it? Now I can actually do stories with chappies! I'm excited to!**

**Ed-No ones excited but you -_-**

**Me- Jerk! Yeah but anyway before I was so RUDELY INTERUPTED I can now spend more time on my stories. Use to I had only an hour to write and only got that chance like each month but now I got a laptop and I can already have it typed out! Yay! Only thing is I am now in school so less time to come up with my awsome ideas.**

**Al- Yeah she has awsome ideas!**

**Ed- Your only saying that because she bribbed you with a kitty. **

**( A meow comes from Al's armour)**

**Me- 0.o I have no idea what your talking about**

**Envy- Suuuurrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee**

**Mustang- AH! IT'S THE MORPHADITIC DEVIL!**

**Envy- What did he just say?**

**Ed-0.o I think he just called you an hansome devil(Hahaha I saw that on some Fma parody)**

**Me- 0.o Okay when did all these people come from!? THIS IS MY AUTHORS NOTE DANGIT! MY PRESIOUS! You know what forget it. Lets just get on with the story.**

**Al- But what about the disclaime-**

**Me-*Interupts* Enjoy the story! **

**Prolouge- The note**

Hello? No thats not it. Hi? Whats up? Dangit there's to many ways to start this. So many things to say, and I can't seem to find a way to start Gr!...I have alot I want no need to say! I just can't find a way to say it. Darn brain.

So much has happened and I don't even know where to start! You can tell cause I keep repeating it! What to say...The fact that you might not survive long enough to see me or come after I'm dead...which alot lot of people seem to want to happen *cougheveryonecough*...But hey look at the bright side. You might not ever see your family ever again, and you'll probally be put through things that would turn lots of people phyco, but atleast ya have a chance of being on T.v!

Hey, there's a place to start this complicated story! Tine for a mood change from happy to sad. Dangit I'm pretty sure I messed up a word back there and I'm writting in pen. Grr. Anyway...You know when the main character of one of your fav t.v. shows or movies does something brave or self-sacrificing? And you say or think you could of done it to, and actually belive you could of done it? I use to to, but when it comes down to it you, no madder how much you wanted to...you just couldn't do it. When your in a sitituation where you and your friend are about to die you can't think straight. Your scared, disorianted, and confused so when your friend stumbles and is about to fall into to deaths grip...you run. And keep running. And keep running. Humans are selfish...It's in our nature.

So what do you think happened when some person figured out that people in their country or state is about to blow up where that person lived. All they're friends, family not living in their house, and people who helped them when they were down, but do they stay long enough to warn everyone. No, they pack up everyone in their house and leave so they won't have a chance of getting hit! What nerve they must have, I mean 5 minutes would be all it took! 5 minutes to tell us, warn us, something! We might not of belived them but atleast they could have said tried! I guess I'm getting a liitle emotional and ahead myself arn't I? Sorry this subject is touchy.

I guess your looking at this like wtf is this woman talking about? Why won't she quit whinning and tell us the story already? Well, I won't just because I don't like your attitude!...Or maybe I will. See...this story isn't for me, well it is a little bit of a stress reliver, but it's mostly for you. Yes you. I don't know how, but however you mentioned to get yourself here, you'll know what to do, and how to mostly avoid getting killed. Mostly. I've been working on my life's story ever scince I got here. It will hopefully give you an idea why your here, and atleast you can laugh and say 'Atleast I'm not her!' Cause to tell you the truth thats the only thing that keeps me going in this place. Laughter and the brothers. Who are the brothers you ask? Well' why don't you work on reading and find out! Oh I need to shut up, and stop writing so you can!? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU ARE... you are probally right and I'm aguring with an imaginary you arn't I? Sorry, mental issues, you know how it is.

Annnyyywwwaaayyyy, I hope this story helps you in the long run, and I'll see you on the Other side! Don't Die! ;)

To- Whoever ends up here, and everyone after them. (They regenerate. Do not ask how I got that working. Lets just say it took a pig and ALOT of pickle juice.)

From- Samantha Crazy (Theres a reason thats my last name ;) ) The only one who gives a crap.

P.s.-Just Incase your wondering this is Truths Lair. Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough and have PLENTY of time to read this later. Just sayin.

**A/n: So how do you like it so far? You might think that some words are misspelled but I'm giving her a southern accent so thats how she would actually write it. Except messier, LoL. I would know I live in Alabama ;)**

**Ed-Redneck Hillbilly **

**Me- *Grins crazily and holds up shot gun* What was that again?**

**Ed- '0.o Um...Your ninja?**

**Me- Thank you now that thats over with how abou-**

**Ed- Where is Al? Have you seen him. Last time I saw him he was saying something about a disclamier..and...went...to...go...see...you...SKI TTLES WHERE IS MY BROTHER!**

**Me- I have no idea what your talking about! And don't inrupt me! I could be saying your gonna die soon!**

***Muffled sounds come from a closet and the door slams open and a duct taped Al came out***

**Me- I wounnder what happened to that guy...Are you falling for it? No your not. I'm..just...gonna...RUN AWAY!**

**Ed- Get your rainbow flavored but over here and taste the rainbow of wrath!**

**Me- I don't wanna die!**

**(They run off leaving a poor duct taped Al squriming on the floor.) **

**My thoughts- Who else thinks it's sad that the A/N was longer than the atual story? I know this is an unoriginal plot where the fan goes to the Fma world, but I wanted to write it. I'm obsessed with this show! I'll try to make the plot as original as I Al I can't belive I left him ducktaped on the floor, but I was about to die and he was about to say the disclaimer. 0.o Omg the kitten was still in his armor! I WAS NEVER HERE!**


	2. Chapy 1

**A/n: It's me again! I just finishes editiing the prolouge. You have no idea how long that took because I'm uploading all these at the same time. We also got Al undone and I got Ed a punching bag wi- hey Ed why does that punching bag look like me!?**

**Ed- Because I know Alchemy and your getting on my every last friggin nerve.**

**Me- *Glare***

**Al- Oh no brother you shouldn't have done that!**

**Ed- Oh what can she do to me she's just a little gir-**

**Me- Don't call me little! **

**( Mysterious poof sound and theres tons of smoke)**

**Envy*Coughcough* I think you over did it with the smoke and...ummm why is Ed in a pink dress?**

**Me-Muwhahahah and that Isn't even the best part.**

**Envy- Wha-**

**Me- Oh Winryyyyyy**

**Ed- Ugh WHERES MY CLOTHES I swear sometimes I just want to...**

**( He hits punching bag as soon as Winry walks in)**

**Winry- What do you wan- ED WHY ARE YOU HITTING A PUNCHING BAG THAT LOOKS LIKE ME! GET OVER HERE!**

**Ed- AHHHH! IT WAS A TRICK DON'T FALL FOR HER EVIL WAYS! OW! IM SORRY!**

**(Ed gets chased aroung by a wrench)**

**Me- Annnndddd Cue the cussing and cat fight sounds in the background.**

**Envy-Your evillllllllll. All I wanted to do was borrow some peanut butter.**

**Me- You eat human food, but your not actually alive!**

**Envy- I eat just like you. ':I**

**Me But you arn't alive! Dead people don't eat!**

**Envy- Dead people don't walk and talk either but wala! Here I am having this stuppid conversation with a stupid human!**

**(Cue long boring conversation that just leaves them both confused)**

**Me- Um...What does the food give energy to? Isn't your heart stopped? What if you arn't artifical humans, and just come back to life you could be like some cat chimera thing cause cats have 9 lives!**

**Envy- Oh just SHUT UP!**

**Al- I've been forgotten! But what about the disc-**

**Me- Are you sure you want to continue that sentence? Rember what happened last time?**

**Al-*Hides in cornor* Nevermind**

**Chapter 2-**

Beeeeeeeeeppppppppppp Beeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Crasssshhhhhhh.

"Shut up Stupid alarm clock,"I said yawing and I stretched my arms to the side. It was the weekend so why my alarm clock was on was beyond me. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked around and spotted my alarm clock on the floor in peices. I blinked in shock. "Opppssss maybe I am a little cranky when I wake up...MOM BAKA BROKE MY ALARM CLOCK AGAIN!" The said dog in question lifted her head to look at me then lazily ploped her head back down looking at me with one eye opened. She was probally mocking me. Bragging that she gets to sleep everyday and all day. We had a staring contest for a minute before I heard someone talking.

"SAMANTHA KATHRIN CRAZY! THATS THE 25TH ALARM CLOCK THIS MONTH! IF YOU DON'T QUIT IT IM GONNA STOP BUYING YOU ALARM CLOCKS YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Oh no Mom's in one of her moods Baka We have to get out of the house today. She'll cut our heads off um...YES MA'M!"

Mom was a very nice lady. Green eyes, Slim figure, and Red hair and had the temper to go along with it. In this house it was her, me, the dog, and my brother who's older than me. It sucks, and he calls me short ALL the time. Anyway, when I finally got my but out of bed I got dressed. What I means is grabbing some clothes off the floor, which is a mixture of dirty and clean clothes, sniffing it to make sure it smelled alright, and then putting it on and hopeing it looked alright. I wasn't really educated in the fashion department.

I slumped half awake to the bathroom. I went to walk in the ussualy open door, only to find it shut. I rubbed my nose and opened the door. "I swear Nathan closes it just so I would do that ever morning." In fact, I'm pretty sure I can hear him laughing from down the hall. Usually I would go yell at him, but it's just to early in the friggin mourning. After hitting the door, I finally woke up and actually got a glimpse of what I was wearing. Skinny blue jeans, A purple shirt that said I'm a Ninja at Eveything in black, and on the back it said Ecspecially eating Skittles. I grabbed my brush and went to brush out all the knots in my hair. It was blondish brown and went to just under my ribs. "I can't wait till the day mom finally calls the salon, and see about getting my hair cut. I have been wating it cut short where its at the nape of my neck in the back and goes to my chin in te frount with swidesweep bangs. I miss my bangs they grew out so fast.

I looked in the mirror to see if I looked okay. Blue eyes, brown freakles, and same floor. " Oh hello floor. Nice to see you again," I laughed to myself. If you don't notice I talk to myself alot. I already know I'm crazy, no need to tell me again. "Now to figure out why the heck I'm on the floor." I tried standing up, but there was a heavy weight on my back pushing me down. "It's to early to figure this out in my head like a sane person so...It's to light to be Nathan... Baka! Get the freak off me! " And for my efforts at working so hard to figure out this equation my prize was a loud thunderous bark right next to my ear, and a slobbery wet kiss on my check. "Ewww Baka Disgusting!" I managed to turn around, and push the dog off me. She was pretty heavy, but that was probally her wolf side. She's a wolf and a husky mix, and really pretty. Wolves are my fav animal, but I don't know that many hard facts about them. I rolled my eyes at her, and tried wiping the slobber off as best as I could.

I walked out, and grabbed my back pack. I was going to the Library scince I was wokin up for no reason by my alarm clock, and once I wake up I up for good, and had nothing to do. I love reading ecspecially this manga called Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed is just so friggin sexy! He is the only person, real and anime, whose long hair dosn't make them look like a girl. Anyway I grabbed my purple backpack and put what I would need. I'm one of those people who go What if this happens or this, and everywhere I go I take practically everything. This time I grabbes my Ipod with all my fav music, my headphones, A pair of clothes (in case Ifall in a mud puddle duh!), pepsi, and 2 packs of Skittles that I will probally eat before I get to the Library. When I go to the Library I stay there. I grabbed my laptop and put it in my bag to incase I wanted to read fanfiction while I was there. I walked out of my room putting my bookbag on my back Baka close at my feet. "Mom I'm going to the Library!" I yelled throught the house, not sure where she was. As soon as I heard an Okay, I grabbed Howl's moving Castle, which was the book I had already checked out, and was out the door. Baka followed me. "You coming with me today girl?" I asked, and she kind of whined as a yes. I've known her as a puppy so I can tell when she says yas or no or if she like or dosn't like something. I even talk to her like a real person. Yes I'm crazy. I thought we had already established this. I'm just glad that they let dogs in the library.

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon so it felt perfect to me. I waited until the light turned red and went to walk across the road. I got halfway before I saw something drop from the sky. I stoped, which ws really stupid beacause I could have gotten ran over but, I watched the strange object fall. I saw a flash of a plane who must of dropped the strange object. It was actually close enough so I could see the polt. It was a guy with glasses and blond hair in a pony tail. He looked like he would be pretty tall to. All of a sudden I saw a glimsp of red, and fainted.

When I awoke my eyes didn't want to open. I forced them open, and all I saw was white. I blinked rapidly and thought Oh No I'm blind Noooo, but then I relized that when your bling you see black not white. Maybe this was hevan. If it is I don't see God or Jesus or even the famous huge gate anywhere around. Giving up on trying to figure it out, I sat down and tried to get rid of my bordness. So I started singing. Really horriably might I add. "Is this the real life? Or is this this just fantasy. Stuck in a strange place. No escape from reality!" I sung/screamed. I stood up and spun in bordem. I got half way before I saw an white aura with a creepyy smile! "Ah! Slenderman! I'm sorry I called you aneroxic yesterday! Don't kill me!" I screamed covering my head and sight. "Wait..What? NO! I'm not this slemderhan. You know who I am Sam." It said in a creepy harmonized voice. I stared at it until I said," Okay first it's Slender-Man, Second your face is really creepy, and third is...Are you a ghost?" It looked like it wanted to facepalm. "I'm Truth you friggin idot." I continued to be dumbfounded until about 5 minutes later. "Oh. Ooooh. Oh! Like in Fullmetal Alchemist?! What the heck?! Did I faint on the street or sumthin? I know, my brother shot drugs up my arm while I was seeing! Theres no way I could think up this in a dream. The plane was a halltionation and I must of fainted" I said, and I wiped my forehead in relife. Truth looked amused. " Humans are so werid." I ignored this fact, and decided where this drug induced hallutionation was going. " So is there a reason I'm here?" I asked. Truth smiled evily again. I do not like that smile. At All. It does not mean anything good. " When you figure this out, you'll find out how to get back." " DANGIT QUIT TALKING AND RIDDLES AN- Wait...Back from where?," I asked hestiantly. Cue evil smile, and a wave. "Bye bye" Next thing I knew I was being pulled by tiny black arms. " Ah! Not the gate babies! They only bring bad things! Noooooooo!" I screamed trying to fight back, but only got pulled back faster intoo the gate that apeared beind me who knows when. Threw a crack I saw Truth smiling happily, at destroying someones life probally, and fainted.


End file.
